Businesses often employ call centers to provide service for their callers (e.g., customers). For example, a call center may act as a customer support center, a sales outlet or an information kiosk for one or more products or services offered by a business. Call centers typically use automated call routing techniques to route incoming calls to appropriate destinations in the call center, such as, for example, a customer support technician, a sales representative, an operator, etc. Call centers may also use interactive voice systems to, for example, present a welcoming message to customers contacting the call center, provide information concerning products and/or services offered by the business operating the call center, and/or prompt customers to provide information for use by the automatic call routing techniques. In some applications, the welcoming message may include an invitation for customers to access a website associated with the call center or the business operating the call center.